


Kaer Morhen Drama

by Jondiplier



Series: Omega Geralt Series [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Beta Jaskier | Dandelion, Breastfeeding, Eskel Whump (The Witcher), Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: First few months with Reggie, some angst and great communication between Geralt and Jaskier when Geralt's pushed into a wedge of moral dilemma.Eskel has some unrequited love and has no idea what to do with it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Omega Geralt Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795291
Kudos: 19





	Kaer Morhen Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Eskel lovers but this is for plot! If I ever write another part off of this I might just slip Eskel into the dynamic because I'm a sucker for him and he deserves happiness.
> 
> Feel free to comment and ramble with me! I have a writing discord server where I plop some drabbles and I'd like to make it public if anyone's interested in writing or reading snippets, or even just yelling about witcher stuff.

"Ow, hey." Geralt grumbles, shifting awake fully at the pain in his nipple. Reggie doesn't care, content and happy as he gums and suckles. Only a week old and he's already a handful. 

Geralt hasn't gotten a good sleep in days, jerking awake at every little noise Reggie makes. It's a curse and a blessing, waking up so easily to his cries that they barely disturb Jaskier, let alone the Keep. Then again, every little sound may mean he's waking up for no reason, finding his son contently snoozing or looking around in the dark. 

Only a week, and he's already a wreck. 

He pulls the babe off his breast, gasping as he sees a bit of blood on his lips. Panic tightens his chest as he investigates, worried his son has internal bleeding and is dying.

It takes a moment before he realizes it's his sore, bruised nipple. 

He lets out a sigh, shaking his head as his panic ebbs away. Omega instincts have reared its ugly head and makes him panic at the slightest things. Geralt wipes the blood off of his son's lips and shifts him to his other nipple, feeling Jaskier stir. 

His mate mumbles something, sits up and rubs his face before looking at the two of them, squinting his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, fine." Geralt nods while looking down at their son. He uses his hand to help guide his little head to his achingly full breast, urging him to latch on. "My skin tore on my nipple. Thought it was him bleeding." He explains, looking back at his mate.

"Oh, well," Jaskier mumbles. "Glad you're alright." He says and leans against Geralt's side, resting his cheek on his shoulder. "Told you we have a handful." 

"You jinxed us." Geralt says, laying his head on top of Jaskier's, eyes achingly tired and burning as he closes them. 

"What baby isn't a handful?" He quips, trying to sound cheerful. 

"Dunno. Don't know many babies." Geralt shrugs and looks down at Jaskier. 

They chuckle quietly, Geralt closing his eyes once again and starts to doze off before Reggie pulls off of his tit, whining and squirming in his arms.

Geralt honestly wants to cry, he's so exhausted. He chews the inside of his cheek as the grating sounds of their babe in distress grow in volume. 

Thankfully, sweet Melitele, Jaskier is awake and swiftly takes Reggie out of his arms, cooing at the little one. 

"Someone too full?" He hums, grabbing a small cloth they keep close and places it over his shoulder before burping him. He grimaces at the little bit of spit-up and cleans him. The sound Reggie makes afterwards must be of baby bliss, the soft coo of his relief earning a smile from Jaskier. 

Then he's up and out of bed with the baby, laying Reggie down on the end of their bed while he grabs things to clean his diaper with. 

Geralt just heaves out a breath, relieved to have Jaskier helping. In times like these he's glad Jaskier picks up the pace. Since he's not waking every time Reggie so much as farts, he has the energy to clean him and do all the things he needs.

"Thank you." Geralt murmurs, eyes drooping against his will as he watches the two of them. Reggie's little arms are stretching above his head and his little curled legs are against his stomach as Jaskier holds him by his tiny feet. 

"You should wake me more often. I can tell you're at your limit, my dear." Jaskier says quietly, cleaning the babe's bum and puts on a clean nappy. He's a natural at it, quick and efficient even with the stinkiest of poops. 

"I know…" Geralt trails, voice low and gravely. "It's just… easier when I do it." He confesses. He's always been the type to be in control, and now that Reggie isn't just his anymore, he feels disconnected and out of loop. "My chest, it aches when he cries and I need him with me." 

Jaskier doesn't answer him verbally for a moment, just looks up at him and gives him a tired, earnest smile. "He's here, love. You won't go a moment without him." 

Reggie is wide awake once they're done, bright eyes looking around the dark room once he's swaddled up and content. 

"Think he's okay to go back to his bassinet?" Jaskier asks, looking down at the babe in his lap. 

"Yeah…" Geralt drawls, already half asleep against the down pillow.

There he goes, gently placed in his cozy little bed. All warm and secure, sweet vanilla fills the room instead of the soured, upset scent from earlier. It makes both of them settle easier, their biology knowing their baby is safe and happy. 

"Sleep?" Jaskier grins, crawling back into bed with Geralt. 

"Sleep." He nods, giving him the biggest grin he can muster and finally succumbs to sleep. 

(°♡°)

The sun is up and shining by the time Geralt wakes, a little concerned since he hasn't heard the baby cry in so long. It makes his heart start to race as his eyes fly open. 

He moves to look for Jaskier, finding him gone. He probably just went to relieve himself, Geralt reasons as worry floods him. Damn omega hormones. He runs a hand through his unruly hair before rubbing his face with a huffing laugh. He peers out of his fingers and leans over their bed, looking for Reggie's chubby face. 

Then he notices the bassinet is empty, and his heart leaps into his throat. 

Geralt scrambles out of bed, panic flooding him again. He leaves the room in a slight dash, following the scent of his mate and child down the cold stone stairs, around a bend and to the dining hall. Jaskier and Reggie's scent is the strongest here. 

He peeks his head into the large room, seeing Eskel, Vesemir, Coën, Lambert and Jaskier, thankfully. Knowing Jaskier, Reggie is close by, and as he further investigates, he spots Vesemir holding his babe in his arms and looking down at him, a fond look on his face. 

He realizes they're laughing and eating together, enjoying breakfast if the scent of eggs, bacon and fresh bread is anything to go by. His panic slowly eases away and he finds himself drawn to sit with his family. 

Geralt climbs into a spot on the bench, next to Eskel and across from Jaskier, Coën and Lambert. Vesemir sits at the head of the table, all going quiet as Geralt grabs a plate.

His little one rests snug in Vesemir's arms, happily sucking away at his little chunky hand. He has plumped out this past week, cheeks fuller and thighs meaty little things. Jaskier has absolutely loved the change in their baby and had told him it's a good sign that he's plumping out. 

Geralt realizes everyone is still quiet as he stacks his plate high with bread and eggs, having been in his own head until he looks up. 

"What?" He asks, a little self conscious now that all the attention is on him. 

"Welcome back." Vesemir smiles, genuine and warm. Geralt feels a bit embarrassed at that. He's been cooped up since he had Reggie and barely left the room for more than a few minutes at a time. 

He finally stopped bleeding enough to start wearing pants without ruining them, and his stomach has drastically flattened in the past few days. That could be because he hasn't eaten much, but overall he's feeling better and now that he's sitting at the table, he feels his stomach grumble with hunger pains. 

"Yeah, welcome back." Lambert grins, not too snarky in his opinion, and he goes back to picking at his food. 

He feels a hand clasp his shoulder and he turns to face Eskel who gives a genuine smile as well. "Good to have you back, Wolf." He says, and his heart flutters a bit, his face heating at all the attention. 

They stay face to face for a minute before Geralt remembers how hungry he is and turns to look at his plate. "Thanks," he says to them all. 

"Sorry I didn't wake you or let you know we left," Jaskier chuckles a little. "I figured you'd sleep longer, but I'm glad to see you up!" He smiles, warmth flooding his chest at the sight. "Reggie was restless and I was hungry and figured he might as well socialize." Jaskier half shrugs. 

"Yeah, that's good." Geralt nods, feeling a little frazzled. He starts eating once everyone goes back to talking, becoming ambient noise to him. He's glad Reggie and Jaskier got out of their room, they need it. 

Geralt turns to look at Reggie, seeing his little first fly up in the air and Vesemir's eyes looking down at his son. 

It's weird to him, to think that almost a hundred years ago, he was just as small and helpless as Reggie. Innocent and messy. 

(°♡°)

"Hmm." Jaskier hums, having just dressed Reggie in his larger clothes and looks the little boy over. Jaskier has had to learn how to sew to make clothes fast enough for their growing baby. 

For starters, he's smiling, all gums and spit and absolutely adorable. Secondly, his hair has started to change into a lighter brown, and with further realization, it's auburn. 

It puzzles him since neither Yennefer nor Geralt have even a hint of ginger hair. Reggie's eyes are changing as well, shifting to a mix of blue and green. 

He's as bubbly as ever, much more lively at two months old. His legs kick and arms swing, he has a killer grip and has started to scoot around their bed on his stomach. 

Geralt and Jaskier are painstakingly proud, to the point of accidently concerning the fellow witchers when one of them suddenly hollers in excitement at their little boy. 

"Geralt?" Jaskier calls, scooping Reggie up and leaves their room to find his mate. He walks down the stoney hall and halts at the sound of hushed whispers.

"-nd him. I just don't know what to do, I don't know how to go about this. I… I could _never_ do that to him, you know that."

"I'm not asking for that, and I wouldn't want you to. It's just a question, and I-"

Reggie makes a babbling noise, reaching for Jaskier's face and those voices go quiet. There's no movement for a long second until Reggie makes another noise, and Geralt pops out from Eskel's new room. 

He had moved down the hall since Reggie was born.

"Hey," Jaskier greets awkwardly, feeling his stomach sink. He looks Geralt over, seeing nothing out of place besides his pinched expression. 

"Hey," Geralt says, eyes going straight to Reggie. "How is he?" He asks.

"Good. I, uh." Jaskier stutters, looking down at their son, their innocent son, and back at Geralt. He completely forgot his question, now feeling anxiety ebbing into his head, making his blood run cold. "How… are you?" He asks instead. 

"Uh, fine. You?" Geralt asks, eyes meeting his own. His brow is raised and they're so close, he can feel Geralt's heat radiating off of him.

"Fine." Jaskier swallows and nods. He shouldn't have ease dropped, but he can't help the way he froze when he heard their voices. "What was that all about?" He asks, standing up straighter and taking a step back from Geralt. 

Geralt's brows furrow and he looks pained. "Uh, it." He lets out a long sigh. "It's… something I need to talk to you about." He says, shoulders dropping as he leans against the wall, truly looking troubled. 

"Okay." Jaskier nods, taken aback by his response. "Let me bring Reggie to someone, I'll meet you back here." 

Jaskier almost wants to take his time getting back to their room, dreading for the worst. He's lost in his own head and before long he finds himself at their door. 

He opens it slowly and pops into the room, finding Geralt mid pace. They stare at each other for a moment. 

"This better not be what I think this is." Jaskier starts, surprising himself a little at how harsh he sounds. His emotions are all over the place, but his number one worry is about Reggie, if what he suspects is true. 

"It's not." Geralt says softly, urging him with a jerk of his head to settle into the room. "I would never betray you like that." He promises and leans against the wall next to the fireplace. 

Jaskier nods, taking a seat on the bed. "Then what is it?" He asks, voice going quiet and unsure. His throat is so tight, he might choke. 

"It's a long story, and now it's catching up to me." Geralt sighs, his head hanging down. 

Geralt goes on to explain his and Eskel's past, their history of growing up together, being tied at the hip, and always planning on being together no matter what. 

He goes teary eyed when he goes over how cold they grew towards each other after the Trial of Grasses, and even more so when he presented. Geralt has to pause more than once to gather his thoughts. He tells Jaskier that Eskel feels unrequited, now more than ever at how domestic he and Jaskier are. He confesses he wants to help his closest friend, but in doing so it hurts them both.

Geralt doesn't break down like Jaskier was starting to predict. Instead, he shakes his head and sobers up, sitting down on the other end of the bed, putting a little distance between him and Jaskier. 

"What do you feel towards him?" Jaskier asks after a minute of silence. His heart is pounding, ready to hear that Geralt is going to leave him, for an alpha no less. 

"Platonic. Nothing else." Geralt says quickly, scenting Jaskier's distress. "We've had our time together. I have you and you're who I want." 

Jaskier can feel relief wash through him, but he's still uneasy. "He's not going to do anything, is he?" He asks, and hates the thought of it. Eskel seems like a great guy, but he's already stepping over lines.

"No… he wouldn't. He's just lonely. We've always gone to each other for comfort, even after the trial. But now it's complicated." Geralt sighs, and he looks more tired than ever. He rubs at his face and looks over at Jaskier. "I'm really sorry. I should've talked to you about this sooner. I didn't realize that… he still had feelings for me. Which is stupid, I should've known, but I didn't."

Jaskier takes in what he's saying, rubbing his hands together anxiously. "You've always been bad at talking and dealing with emotions, even worse at romance." Jaskier sighs with a chortle. "I can see why you'd let this slip, too." Geralt nods at that. "Are we safe to stay here? I don't want you to have to tiptoe around anyone, let alone an alpha." He sees Geralt's face go through a range of emotions, and keeps going. "I care so much about you to have you feel like you can't be yourself." 

Geralt's eyes are focused on the cot as Jaskier speaks. "He's not like that, Jaskier." He presses. 

"Then what is he like, Geralt? Remember what happened that night before having Reggie? He scared you to the point that you didn't want to leave our room to go to have dinner. You only left once you got restless, and even then you were tense. I know you said he didn't mean it, but if your scents are affecting him this much then it's not okay." Jaskier recalls, remembering how shaken up Geralt was. He doesn't know all the details, but the way he reacted tells him all he needs to know. 

"I was pregnant and hormonal. If I wasn't I wouldn't have reacted that badly." Geralt says, defensive and stiff. 

"Geralt, you were." Jaskier exclaims, his hands tossing up. "' _What if_ ' doesn't matter if it already happened. I know you're friends and you care a lot about him, I do understand that, but imagine this from my point of view. What would you do if your vulnerable mate got startled by an alpha? You'd want to avoid that alpha, yeah? Especially when there's a baby involved." 

He watches as Geralt's jaw tightens and loosens as his eyes look around the room, at anywhere but Jaskier. 

They're quiet for a moment, so quiet Jaskier starts to worry again until Geralt goes over to him and joins him on the bed. 

"You're right." Geralt says softly, facing the wall. "I hate it but you're right. I don't know what's happening to him but it's not… not good at all." He says, defeated. "I don't…" his voice cracks a little and he clears his throat. "I don't want to hurt anyone." 

Jaskier gives him a moment to breathe and rests his head against Geralt's shoulder. "You said he hadn't known you were an omega until now. He's likely reacting to you since you've always hid your scent. He has a strong bond to you, apparently." 

"We did everything together until the trials." Geralt whispers, laying his head against Jaskier's. "He's never been aggressive towards me. That night he'd snapped at Lambert after he wouldn't stop slandering me. I think… since you're a beta, he feels protective of me, and more than likely you too." He says. "Has he ever been rude to you?" Geralt asks. 

"No." Jaskier says. "Eskel doesn't see me as a threat, then. That's good at least." Jaskier hums. 

"Hm." Geralt hums, something he resorts to when stressed or drained. "Shit. This is giving me a migraine." Geralt chuckles bitterly, shifting to cradle his head.

"Then lay down, try to relax." Jaskier says. "I'll take care of Reggie, okay? Just try to sleep." He says and stands, kissing Geralt's stubbled cheek. 

They lock eyes. "You aren't mad at me?" Geralt asks, genuinely concerned with a hint of fear in his eyes. 

"Of course not. There's no reason to be. I'm upset at this whole thing, yes, but not at you." Jaskier murmurs, a small smile on his lips as he cups Geralt's cheeks, his cold hands helping with the pain in his head. 

"Thank you." Geralt mutters, eyes fluttering closed at the soothing touch. "You're too good for me." He sighs and kisses his wrist. 

"I might be, but not because of this." Jaskier chuckles teasingly. Geralt huffs out a small laugh and looks at him with his eyes half open. 

"Any chance you can stay and cuddle for a while before Reggie needs us?" Geralt asks, a small smile on his lips. 

"I think we have time to cuddle." Jaskier says and kisses his forehead tenderly. "Let me go check up on him and I'll be back. I'm sure Coën and Vesemir won't mind some more time with our boy." He smiles and pets his hair before leaving. 

By the time Jaskier comes back, Geralt is half asleep and groggy. He tisks fondly and crawls into bed behind his mate, kisses their bond mark, and closes his eyes for a well deserved nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should add that Eskel isn't doing this out of malicious intent. It's not very well explained, but that's because this is Jaskier's POV and coming from Geralt, who is distraught. So just keep in mind that he's not bad and I don't see him like that! He's just confused and full of hormones 😂
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/GkCDhtDCV8)


End file.
